


Day 1: Parenting Time

by DiaHonkers



Series: Spy X Family Fluffbruary 2021 [1]
Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffbruary, Found Family, Gen, Innocence, Not Beta Read, Picnics, Questions, dog park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaHonkers/pseuds/DiaHonkers
Summary: It happens in every parents lifetime - Anya asks where babies come from
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight, Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Anya Forger & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Bond & Anya Forger, Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Series: Spy X Family Fluffbruary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142654
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Day 1: Parenting Time

Anya giggled in the back seat as Bond forced himself on top of her in order to stick his head out of the window. They were headed to the dog park as a family for a picnic. It wasn’t often that she got the chance to go out with her parents - she was ecstatic that they were going.

They pulled into the parking lot and Yor stepped out of the car and opened the door for the two, but nearly fell over as Bond barrelled out of the car towards the park. “Bond!” Yor scolded as she regained her composure. Anya laughed at her mother and Bond, who was at the park gate running in circles waiting to be let inside.

Loid gathered the stuff they needed for the picnic and headed over to his ‘family’. “Are you ready?” he said with a smile as his ‘wife’ helped their daughter out of the car.

“Yeah!” Anya shouted as she dashed off towards the gate. As she approached the gate, Bond spotted her and tackled her. Loid sighed and Yor facepalmed while their daughter laughed in the background.

They walked into the park, arm in arm, heading to an open area in the park to settle down. Anya followed Bond towards the other dogs. She stopped in her tracks and her eyes beamed like stars.

“Wooooow!” She exclaimed as the dogs ran around. There were dogs doing tricks, running courses, and playing games. She looked for Bond who was lost in the commotion, having already joined in on the fun.

She spotted the fluffy figure from afar and dashed over to him. As she got closer, she noticed he was sniffing another dog. She stopped next to him and scolded him. “Bond! Stop it! That’s gross!” she said, making a face. Her dog was nearly getting way too close with his greeting. A woman came over and laughed.

“Don’t worry, it’s natural,” she said as she bent down to pet Bond, “He can sense she’s pregnant.”

Anya cocked her head, “She’s having babies?” she asked. She looked at the dog and noticed it looked different from the other dogs she’d seen before - not to mention fatter.

“Mhm!” the woman said as she moved to pet her own dog. The dog rolled over onto her back, wanting belly pats, “She’s due next week,”

“Wow…” Anya said, looking at the dog in curiosity.

“Come here,” the woman gestured. Anya walked forward and crouched down. The woman gently grabbed her hand and placed it on the dog’s tummy. Anya smiled and began to pet the dog. Anya giggled as the dog panted in joy and rubbed its back against the grass. She pet and pet and pet before screaming and backing up. 

“Ahh! I felt something move!”

The woman began to laugh. “It’s the puppies inside kicking,”

Anya was stunned. She didn’t understand. She went to ask another question before her parents came running over.

“Are you ok?!”

“What happened?”

They both spoke in unison, wondering why they’d heard their daughter scream from afar.

“Ah, are you her parents?” The woman brushed off her knees and stood up, “I apologize. She was just startled when she felt the puppies kick,”

They both sighed. Loid placed his hands on his daughter’s shoulders, “I’m sorry if she caused you any trouble,” he apologized. Yor nodded in agreement.

“Not at all! She was a delight!”

Yor smiled, “That’s good...Anya, let’s go sit and eat. The lunch we prepared is ready,” Anya jumped in joy and grabbed her father’s hand. She waved goodbye to the dog and her owner and headed towards their picnic, Bond trailing right behind them.

* * *

As they ate, Anya’s mind was preoccupied with thoughts. She put her sandwich down and stared at the ground. “Are you ok? Do you not like the food?” Yor asked in concern.

Anya shook her head, “No, that’s not it, I was just thinking about the doggie earlier,” she looked up and gazed at both of her parents, “Where do babies come from?”

Loid began to choke on his food and Yor’s face grew bright red.

“Uhm! Well!” Yor stuttered, “I think your father should answer this one!” 

Loid stared at his ‘wife’ in disbelief. He’d known that this was a common question that children ask and how to answer it, but he wasn’t prepared for when it was actually asked.  _ ‘There’s no way I can answer it truthfully...She’s too young,’  _ Loid pondered. 

_ “Ah. So they’re planning on lying to me,”  _ Anya deadpanned.

“Well,” Loid cleared his throat, “When a boy and a girl love each other, they do a special hug that creates a baby,” sweat beads dripped down his face, hoping that the child bought it.

“But papa, I love you. How’s the hug that makes a baby any different from when I hug you?” 

“A-Ah! Well!” He began to stutter. He looked across the blanket for his ‘wife’, desperate for help. She, however, practically had steam coming out of her ears and her eyes seemed to swirl; she was out of commission, so it was up to him to answer the question. 

“It’s not the same kind of love! There are many different kinds of love! For example, you and Becky love each other in a different way than you love me,” a pit formed in his stomach as the fate of his and Anya’s relationship popped back into his head.

Anya put her chin between her thumb and index finger, “Hmm, I think I understand.” She sat there silently and nodded to herself as she confirmed her conclusion in her head.

“That’s good,” he said as he ruffled her hair, “but don’t tell your classmates. Not everyone knows yet,”

Anya nodded in agreement, her father trusted her with something that only adults knew about. She was going to keep her word. She moved back to her food and took a bite, smiling.

Noticing the silence, Yor slowly came back to earth. She looked at her ‘husband’ who gave her a slight nod, insinuating that he’d taken care of the situation. Her face barely faded from its current crimson shade, but she was able to collect herself enough to eat again.

_ ‘Loid seems to have taken care of the situation. Judging by Anya’s reaction, he didn’t tell her that ____ and ____ happens and that ____ needs to ____ in order to make a baby’ _

Anya’s face whipped towards her mother, her eyes full of horror.

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I started this late, but I hope to go through with it and finish! I haven't written in a while and I'm concerned that I got the characterization wrong, so hopefully it's decent!
> 
> Any comments or feedback is immensely appreciated and helps motivate me to write more!
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
